Brat wśród braci/Transkrypt
urządza przyjęcie herbaciane na trawniku przed domem. Hirek patrzy na jedzenie w lodówce. :Hirek: No dobrze, co my tu mamy? grzebać w lodówce jarmuż, tofu i quin-o-ah? :Czarek: To się nazywa quinoa akcentem na a :kosztuje quinoa i natychmiast ją wypluwa. :Hirek: No chyba quin-ble! To żarcie dla królików może znaczyć jedno - Hania znowu jest na super diecie. :wzdycha i z rozmarzeniem myśli o Hani ubranej w bikini biegnącej po plaży. :Czarek: To dlatego skóra jej lśni jak karaibski zachód. :Hirek: Znów wizualizujesz ją na plaży? :Czarek: E, nie! myśleć i uśmiecha się nieśmiało. :znajduje słoik z masłem orzechowym w tylnej części lodówki. :Hirek: Ooch, orzechowe masełko! To już lepiej! palca do słoika i niechlujnie je jego zawartość :wchodzi do kuchni, żeby odstawić filiżanki z herbatą i zauważa, że Hirek je masło orzechowe. :Hola: Fuuu, Hirek! Za grosz kultury! wychodzi z kuchni a Hirek wzrusza ramionami. :wchodzi do kuchni wraz ze swoją marionetką, Panem Kokoskiem. :Hila: jako Pan Kokosek I tyle o sporcie, pora na pogodę. :beka. :Hila: jako Pan Kokosek Zachmurzenie z ryzykiem...jako Hila Obrzydliwca. z pokoju. :Hirek: wzdycha I ja mam tak przez całe życie. :Czarek: Nie mów, że na to narzekasz! Masz boskie życie. Jeden facet i dziesięć wspaniałych dziewczyn! :Hirek: Och, Czarku. Mały, naiwny, Czarku. :retrospekcji Hirka z siostrami ---- :zaczyna się od wszystkich dziewcząt czekających w kolejce do łazienki. Kolejka porusza się powoli, a Hirek staje się coraz bardziej niecierpliwy. Teraz jest kolej Hirka do skorzystania z łazienki. :Hirek: Nareszcie! do łazienki, ale szybko z niej wybiega. Zapomniałem gąbki! :chce wrócić do łazienki, ale uformowała się nowa kolejka odkąd wyszedł. :Hirek: Orzeszku! ---- :się druga retrospekcja. Hirek schodzi po schodach. :Hirek: krzyczy Mamo, wychodzę umówiłem się z Rozalką! :siostry zasadzają się na niego, gdy słyszą, że widzi się z Rozalką. Zatłaczają go i przekrzykują się nawzajem, mówiąc mu, co powinien zrobić, zanim ją spotka. :Hania: Wykąpałeś się, co? ---- :retrospekcja; dzieci spotykają się razem w pokoju Honi i Hani. :Hania: No to słucham, jakie macie pomysły na dzień dzisiejszy? :Hirek: swoją rękę Uu, uu!! Wypasiony park rozrywki!! :zaprzeczają i pokazują kciuk w dół. :Hirek: No to... Może odwiedzimy salon gier i żarełko? :zaprzeczają i pokazują kciuk w dół tak jak poprzednio. :Hirek: No to może- :robią dokładnie to samo po raz trzeci, zanim Hirek zdążył zasugerować miejsce. :Hania: Wiem, co spodoba się nam wszystkim! :przedstawia dobrze bawiące się siostry w centrum handlowym i wściekłego Hirka, który siedzi sam na ławce. ---- :się czwarta, ostatnia retrospekcja. Tym razem Hirek leży na łóżku, grając na konsoli. :Hirek: Ał, ał, ał!! Skurcz kciuka!!! :siostry wchodzą do jego pokoju. :Siostry: Awwww, biedulek!! :Hania: Masz, twój Uszaczek! mu jego maskotkę. :Honia: Holly Daj, Holly pocałuje Hircia w paluszek!! :Hola i Hen: bandaż Bandaż, prędko! :Hala: do pokoju Hirka z AED. Przejście!! :krzyczy z przerażenia, kamera wychodzi z pokoju i w oknie widać błysk. ---- :wraca do rozmowy Hirka i Czarka w kuchni. :Czarek: Hm, chyba rozumiem. :Hirek: Mówię ci, Fąflu, żałuję, że nie mam dziesięciu braci. masło orzechowe rękami jak przedtem. :wchodzi do kuchni i wyrywa mu masło orzechowe. :Hala: Oraz szkoda, że konsumujesz wspólne masło palcem, którym dłubiesz w nosie! :Hirek: No i sam widzisz. :Hala: rozważając Hmmm... ---- :nocy Hirek śpi w swoim łóżku. Nagle czuje jak jakiś cień nad nim stoi. Budzi się i okazuje się, że to Hala. Hirek krzyczy z przerażenia i łapie lampe, włączając światło. :Hala: Przeanalizowałam twoje słowa. :Hirek: Moje słowa? :Hala: Tak. Wyciągam pomocną dłoń. zegarek. Ten oto zegarek przeniesie cie w inny wymiar, a w nim będziesz miał dziesięciu braci. :Hirek: sarkastycznie Jaaaaasne. z lampy Halcia, chyba za długo siedziałaś w oparach chemicznych. :naciska przycisk na zegarku i otwiera się portal. :Hirek: zaskoczony Kurza stopa! Niesamojaście! wejść do portalu, ale zatrzymuje się Zaraz. A czemu to robisz dla mnie? :Hala: Muszę wypróbować. To jak włazisz tam, czy mam wysłać Hen do świata ropuch i żab? :Hirek: Pewnie, że włażę! :Hala: Jedno ostrzeżenie: musisz wrócić najpóźniej za 24 godziny, bo inaczej zostaniesz tam już na zawsze. :Hirek: Jasne! zegarek od Hali i zakłada go No to idę! :zaczyna odliczać 24 godziny. :Hala: Powodzenia. A ja idę rozczarować siostrę Hen. :popycha Hirka w portal, a on krzyczy. ---- :wychodzi z portalu, który się zamyka. Wszystko wygląda tak samo. :Hirek: Hm, wcale to nie wygląda jak inny wymiar. :wtedy pojawia się męska wersja Hani SMS-ująca na telefonie. :Hugo: Ale dosłownie! Ruchy Honiek! Idziemy. :męska wersja Honi, wchodzi w ścianę. :Honiek: Masakra, Hugo! Kto przesunął ścianę? :męską wersję Harmy. Dajemy czadu! na gitarze Rock and Roll! :męska wersja Hili i żeńska wersja Pana Kokoska. :jako kukiełka Moje długie imię! jako on i chichocze Dobre, Panie Kokosku! :chłopców schodzi na dół po schodach ku zdziwieniu Hirka. Wchodzi męska wersja Heli. Kategoria:Transkrypcje Kategoria:Transkrypcje sezonu 1